tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilerius
Pilerius also known as The Blue Argonian, Sir Pilerius of Leyawiin, The Listener, Divine Crusader, is an Argonian knight, who was born in the 3rd Era and was active around the time of the Oblivion Crisis to the early years of the Fourth Era. He is a redeemed Dark Brotherhood Listener, who became a Divine Crusader of the Knights of the Nine. His youngest son, Pelinal, succeeded him as the Divine Crusader and his oldest son, Kaizen, succeeded him as a Dark Brotherhood Listener. The two of them clashed swords, becoming the embodiment of Pilerius' inner conflict. Biography Pilerius lived an average life, until he was sixteen, when his parents were murdered in their family home. Pilerius attacked the murderer and claimed his life, making him the first of many to fall to Pilerius' hand. The Argonian wandered aimlessly across Cyrodiil as he looked for a new home, lacking the skills to afford his family home. He stumbled across an old Dunmer War Veteran, named 'Geoth.' Pilerius and Geoth trained for a number of years, until the Argonian had reached the age of twenty two. One morning, during sparring, Geoth got incredibly aggressive and continued to attack Pilerius, ignoring his requests to yield. He gave the young Argonian no choice but to kill him, leaving the Argonian alone, once more... The Blue Argonian stayed by his Master's side, awaiting help to arrive from the neighbouring villages and towns. He was eventually found by his 'dead' Master's side and brought away, arrested, tried and put in the Imperial City's dungeon. He rotted there for several months before he was visited by Lucien Lechance, who recognised his potential and skill. Lucien paid his fine for him and recruited him into their 'family,' finding himself relying on his skills before he met the Hero of Kvatch. Pilerius was proven to be gifted, with the ability to listen to the Night Mother, a Listener, much to everyone's surprise. He stayed loyal to Lechance, continuing to do several dead drops for him, until he found out about the Imperial's betrayal. He returned to serve the new Listener for a few months before he left to pursue his own goals. The Blue Argonian took hold of the sanctuary with Caius, an almost inhuman Dunmer assassin, and an unnamed Breton woman, who he was intimate with and eventually impregnated. The Argonian left not long after, not knowing about Kaizen's conception. His first son, Kaizen, was born nine months later, the mother not surviving the birth. He was brought up by Caius and several other members of the order to be the next listener. He resented Pilerius for leaving and believes that Pilerius murdered his mother, using him as the murder weapon. The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis Pilerius recieved a letter, from an Agatha Tira after leaving the sanctuary behind him, he joined the expedition in Mehrunes Dagon's 'Deadlands' and provided support as a tank. He stays quiet through a lot of the adventure, Vaynivah immediately takes a liking to him, finding him attractive. Pilerius stays close to the group and begins to form a small bond with Psywen, an Altmer who they find in the Deadlands. He bonds with her and shares more than he does with the others but he still keeps his past, his association with the Dark Brotherhood, a secret. He taunts a daedric spider, demanding that Sithis takes them, which Arik Morgan picks up on, it isn't known whether or not the Imperial plans to use this against him. Pilerius becomes a valued member of Agatha's group and serves as her right hand, through a lot of it. He and Darius Stormblade are often trusted with the task of leading the group, if Agatha is out of action or they are separated as both of them have experience in leadership. The Blue Argonian seems to have a soft spot for Psywen, he often talks to her and shows concern for her, when she's hurt in battle and even discusses her nightmares with her before they fight The Master. During the battle with The Master, Pilerius proves to be an excellent tank and a great leader, when dealing with the churls. He, Arngrim, Psywen and Daugalo are able to keep them at bay, whilst Darius and Rachael are able to fend off the Daedric officers and Arik faces The Master himself. Pilerius leaves the group, the next day and ventures on, in his adventures throughout Tamriel, he eventually joins the Knights of the Nine. Post Oblivion Crisis Pilerius eventually found his way to the Priory of the Nine, where he was recruited as a knight. At some point he found the hideout of the Mythic Dawn, by Lake Arrius and massacred the remaining members there. It isn't known whether or not he did this before or after joining the Knights of the Nine. He eventually made his way up to Divine Crusader and fell in love with an Imperial Knight, who he had a second child with, Pelinal. He served the Knights of the Nine for a number of years and originally planned to be a good Father to Pelinal, however, the death of his lover, during his birth changed that and his memories of purity in the Priory of the Nine were forever tainted by his memories of losing her. The Argonian was inconsolable, immediately blaming himself, due to his lack of ability in magic and alchemy, meaning that he couldn't save her. The Argonian, after a lot of deliberation, decided to leave the Priory behind him and isolate himself from others. The Fighter's Guild Pilerius, found himself to be a little lost as the world had seemingly moved on without him. He considered going home, back to the Priory of the Nine but even after weeks of travelling, he still couldn't imagine seeing that place again. That and he felt that they did nothing these days, Umaril was dead and therefore they were redundant. The Argonian needed a proper enemy, a noble cause and so, he joined the Fighter's Guild, the worst that could happen is that he would get paid. Even if the job was helping an old woman cross the street, it was better than nothing. He downplayed his history with the Knights of the Nine and posed as a war veteran turned merc, looking for a greater purpose. This was an easy thing to pull off as it wasn't far from the truth... The Anvil Fighter's Guild took him in first, sending him out on various jobs, not all of them were successful. He was told that a woman had an issue with rats in her basement and burst into the elderly Dunmer's house, with a fireball in each hand. Within minutes he had barbequed the entire basement's population, only to discover that the rats were actually pets. He narrowly escaped being fired or eaten alive by the old woman, who just scowled at him and called him and the Guild 'useless' and managed to attract a couple of simpler jobs. Over time he became an active member of the group, who's skill and abilities couldn't be matched by any. It also got him reacquainted with fighting with a sword and shield, something that he missed dearly. Over the next few months Pilerius was promoted to the head of the Anvil Chapter, where he lived a somewhat content life, though once again he found himself bored by the Fighter's Guild's lack of troubles and eventually, left this life behind him as well. The Schools of Magic Years after the Oblivion Crisis, Pilerius moved to Skingrad for a time, buying a house, that had recently been put up on the market, after its owner disappeared. Apparently it came with a servant, who Pilerius originally intended to fire, so that he could be alone, however, the two of them got along with quite well and she proved more of an asset than anything else. The Argonian began to study various magics, in his room, donning his Dark Brotherhood robes as he did so. Though he was excelling in the school of restoration and the school of destruction, he was still progressing incredibly slowly or at least for his likings. Pilerius decided, that just like Geoth had made him a master warrior, someone else would need to make him a Master Mage. He decided that he needed a proper teacher and so, he sought out the Arcane University. He packed his things and wished his servant goodbye, parting by giving her five thousand gold, a quarter of what remained of his savings before he hit the road once more and ventured out for a life studying the Arcane Arts. Upon arriving, Pilerius was overjoyed to see the resources at his disposal and the almost infinite amount of knowledge contained in the University's walls. At first, he felt at home but this was a feeling that was short lived. The Argonian hated his teachers as well as his fellow students, those who didn't talk down to him snubbed him altogether. Pilerius eventually grew tired of being treated like a child, realising that he was above average at least in skill and that he wasn't an academic. What he really needed was a tutor, who could work on his individual needs. The Argonian immediately knew what he wanted from a tutor and soon realized that there was only one person who could meet these needs. The Witch, who he once followed into Oblivion, Agatha Tira. However, finding her was a lot easier said than done, due to the fact that she had all but disappeared in recent years. Nobody had seen her since the Oblivion Crisis and kept a record of it, some had said that she had some involvement with the great collapse but that seemed like it was purely speculation. Pilerius then thought on it some more, realizing that Agatha wasn't his only option as she had an apprentice of her own, Arik Morgan. The Argonian decided that Arik would be the easier target to find as he's more likely to actually be on Nirn. Pilerius set out, into the wilderness, hoping to find him. He searched the wilderness for months but found little to no results, he knew that Arik was last seen in the Cyrodiilic hillsides around Chorrol but nobody had seen him since. The Argonian remained optimistic about his chances, believing that Agatha had taught him well. Eventually, Pilerius was beset upon by a group of strange beings, mutant cave dwellers, who ambushed him and held him at swordpoint. He thought that they were mere barbarians at first and hoped to drive them back with what little magical prowess he possessed, however, to his surprise, they immediately disarmed and began to speak to him. They had heard that he had been asking about their leader, Arik Morgan and wished to know of his intentions. Pilerius explained that he was once a companion of Arik's and wished to find him so that he could become a better mage. The creatures decided to capture him and bring him to Arik, to see if he was telling the truth. Pilerius was brought before Arik and presented to the King of the Underland, where he was quickly acquitted, upon being recognized by the Imperial. However, their reunion was hardly a happy one as both men were a lot older, worn and hardened for various reasons at this point but Arik was still willing to hear him out. Pilerius explained his situation, that he needed a tutor to make him a better mage, Arik listened patiently before delegating him to various masters of various arts. Arik had no desire to teach him himself, due to the fact that he had a nation to run and even if he was willing to take on another apprentice, he'd want a student with more potential in the field of magic. The Argonian spent the next ten years studying with a master of Destruction, Conjuration, Mysticism, Alteration, Illusion, Restoration, Enchanting and Thaumaturgy until he was capable of quite advanced spells in all fields. During his down time, Pilerius taught his advanced sword techniques, that Geoth had taught him to various warriors in the Underland, hoping to strengthen their military in return for taking him in and assisting him in becoming a greater warrior. Like most of the residents of Underland, Pilerius began to mutate, though like most beast races the effects were minor. His hair grew thicker and became more feathered like and his face changed slightly as well, making him appear a lot older than he did before. Pilerius cared little for his physical appearance at this point and just continued to study the various schools of magic. He stayed with the people of Underland for many years and even assisted their military as they had to face various pests, creatures and monsters in the tunnels bellow. He was offered a place in the military several times but always turned it down, no longer wishing to get involved in politics. The Argonian soon became a pretty gifted mage and an exemplary warrior, turning himself into the ultimate battle mage. Though he had no idea what to do with his power, due to the fact that he had began this journey under the vow that he would grow stronger to protect the ones that he loved but everyone that he loved was dead. Pilerius decided that it was time to take to the surface again and find his place in the world once more, he thanked Arik for his hospitality and the people of the Underland for providing him his home for the past ten years before bidding them farewell, taking the road on again. It isn't known what happened to the Blue Argonian after this, it isn't known if he died or found some way to live on, past his normal life span (like Agatha). The Legend of Nirn Pilerius doesn't appear in The Legend of Nirn but he is mentioned several times, thoughout the course of the story. Manja mentions him, when Swampy Cave is brought up and his sons Kaizen and Pelinal have some influence over the story. The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Kaizen mentions Pilerius a lot, after his resurrection. The Argonian loathes his father, a lot more than he loathes his brother Pelinal and has little to no respect for him. Caius was later shown to have a deep resentment for the Blue Argonian, presumably for leaving them. It was revealed that the Dunmer 'raised' his son, though his upbringing was traumatic at best. It is shown that Kaizen often dreams about his father and brother, his greatest fear is becoming like him and feels as if his relationship with Petra is going to end the same way. Legacy His life and actions left a ripple, especially concerning his two children, who eventually fought. Kaizen's Lance of Retribution was used to stop the Great Lord Vidron and his former comrades lived on as Ethreal spirits, to protect it from Kaizen and his followers, hundreds of years after his death. Personality Pilerius is quiet, reserved and sensible, he is a conflicted man, who often tips to one extreme or the other and finds it difficult to find himself, throughout his life. He is loyal to his own people but he isn't afraid to put his own happiness first. Appearances *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:599419 The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP I: So the Adventure begins.] *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:688383 The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP II: The Caves] *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:694013 The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP III: The inner sanctum] *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:696777 The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP IV: The Deadlands] *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:719889 The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP V: The Master] **[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Unsung_Heroes_of_the_Oblivion_Crisis:_The_Tower The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis: The Tower] (Epilogue to Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis, entire epilogue features in 'The Master' but was released as seperate piece.) *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:448220 The Legend of Nirn RP VI] (Mentioned) *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:475359 The Legend of Nirn RP XI] (Mentioned) *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:542513 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin I] (Mentioned) *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:546701 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin II] (Mentioned) *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:552271 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin III] (Mentioned) *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:670463 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin X] (Mentioned) *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:687042 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XIII] (Mentioned) *Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night - Chapter XI Trivia *Pilerius' nightmare in Unsung Heroes was having to face Geoth again. *Pilerius is mentioned more times than he appears and only appears in a spin off RP. Author's notes *Pilerius was my TES IV: Oblivion character, a young, blue Argonian, who was quite inconsistent. His original name was Psychomantis (due to it being my PSN name at the time) and he was somewhat inconsistent. Pilerius was later introduced in Legend of Nirn, though he isn't the Hero of Kvatch in those stories, he does accomplish everything that his TES: IV counterpart does. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Argonians Category:Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Knights of the Nine